The Knocks, Notes and Voices
by CowsRule123
Summary: So...What happens when Kim and the gang recieve knocks and notes and hear voices? Anything their hiding from each other or not? Someone's winding them up, but who could it be? Eehh...bad title and a bad summary...wow...xD It's my first fanfic so PLEASE go easy on me *innocent* and please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii :) This is my FIRST FANFIC! So please go easy on me :) Please Read&Review :) Enjoy :D**

Chapter One: Introducing the Knocks

KIMS POV

"HI-YAA!" I screamed, knocking down a dummy.

"Holy Christmas nuts! I flipped over Jerry!"

"Yo! That is so not swag, YO!"

"Anyone coming Falafal Phil's?"

"Rudy...can I please have my skateboard back?"

"No."

I smirked, looking around the dojo listening to everyone's conversations. Everyone here was like a brother to me, well apart Rudy. I mean God knows how old that dude is! His like a dad to me since mine left my mum and me when I was three.

"Holy Christmas nuts! I memorised this whole text book! Bring on the history test teachers! TOTAL SWAG!" Milton shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, never, ever, EVER take my word." Jerry said, shaking his head.

"Well sorry for being too happy about finishing a book."

"I'm confused."

"Milton finish book. Milton now happy because he finished book." I replied, making my words extra slow for him to catch up.

"Oh no I knew that, I'm confused cause' I never knew any idiot would want to waste their time doing that." He said.

"Well I never knew an idiot would think that sleeping in a locker would be a perfect place to sleep." Milton answered rolling his eyes.

"Well du-uh! Haha! What kind of idiot would – Oh that idiot is me." Jerry said, realising his stupidity and looking at the ground.

"Anyone coming Falafal Phill's?" Eddie asked.

"Rudy! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Oh. Let me see...NO!"

I walked towards the girl's changing room to get changed back into my normal clothes, smiling at the atmosphere around me.

MILTON'S POV

"Well I never knew an idiot would think that sleeping in a locker would be a perfect place to sleep." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well du-uh! Haha! What kind of idiot would – Oh that idiot is me." Jerry said, realising his stupidity. I mean, come on dude! What kind of fool would want to do that? As Kim walked over to the changing room, I walked to my locker getting out my kit.

"I'm GOING Falafal Phil's!" Eddie screamed, exiting the doors.

"Woah, woah, woah wait dude! You didn't even ask if anyone wants to join you. Talk about greediness, yo." Jerry replied.

"Actually Jerry, while you and I were busy 'arguing' about my achievement of memorising a book; which you were supposed to be HAPPY abo-"

"Skip to the point dude." Jerry replied, cutting me off.

"RUDY! YOU PRACTICALLY RUINED MY SKATEBOARD!" Eddie, Jerry and I jumped suddenly, from hearing the loud bellow from Jack. We turned around looking at the brunette and our sensei holding a wrecked skateboard.

"Technically, I didn't 'ruin' it, I spilt coke all over it." Rudy said innocently.

"Without cleaning it, therefore making it all sticky. So...yeah you did ruin it Rudy." I replied eyeing the sticky skateboard carefully.

"MILTON!" Rudy shouted.

"RUDY!" Jack screamed, pointing at his skateboard.

"JACKSON ANDERSON!" Someone said with a deep, unknown voice. What the-

"JERRY!" Jerry screamed randomly with a big wide grin, before I could turn around to see who the unknown voice belonged to.

"DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF BOY! JACKSON ANDERSON!" We all turned around towards the exit and saw a tall, muscular man, wearing a black suit wearing glasses.

"WHAT NOW!? Oh. Hi James." Jack replied, avoiding the weirdo's eyes.

"Did you just shout at me?" He asked.

"N-n-no. I'm stressed with-"

"STRESSED? Hah over my dead body you nincompoop! A 14 year old being stressed? With what? Love problems? Haha well that blondie you were talking about will NEVER fall for you so get over it you little piece of dirt!" At that moment, I looked at Jack whose face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. In love with a blondie? Was he talking about Kim? Oooo! Love is in the air baby!

"Yo dude..." Jerry said, grabbing the strange person's attention. What the hell was he doing? Couldn't he see this person was capable of cracking his skull open revealing his internal organs? Wow, seeing Jerry's brain is like seeing a pea on a plate.

"Don't talk to me you dirty, useless THING!" The man said with a disgusted tone.

"Car. Now." He yelled, pointing at Jack. Jack turned around, looking at Rudy and said, 'This is not over', he said goodbye to us and followed the strange man. Silence had taken over the dojo.

"Well..." Eddie said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm going Falafal Phil's. Anyone WANNA COME?" He asked, glaring at Jerry. Jerry and I nodded, while Rudy shook his head, saying he was off to the mall for more toilet rolls. Eddie shrugged and walked out the door and Jerry and I followed.

KIMS POV

I got my iPod out and put the volume up high to my all-time favourite song, Call My Name by Cheryl Cole. As I joined in the singing, I heard a faint knock on my door. Fear had taken over me. I was the only girl in this dojo...So who would be knocking?

"Hello?" I said, hoping someone would answer but there was no reply.

"This is not funny guys!" I shouted, in case it was one of them idiots.

No reply.

Okaay...I was DEFINATELY imagining...Hopefully. As I folded my gi and put in carefully into my bag, my music suddenly stopped. I heard another knock. Followed by another. Ok I was definitely not imagining it. I ran out the changing room, holding my bag tightly, hoping no one had left the dojo. But I was wrong. They all left. Great (!) I ran to the exit and pushed it, but it didn't open. I put my bag down and kicked the doors, but it wouldn't unbolt. Rudy must've locked it, thinking no one was still here.

"Now can I have it back? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!" A voice said, begging for something.

"No just no." Someone replied, with a stern tone.

"Please!"

"No!"

I breathed out relief. There were voices coming from Rudy's office, probably belonging to himself and Jack; arguing about Jack's skateboard. But that wouldn't explain why the doors locked. I walked over to the office and opened the door, but to my dismay it was not what I was hoping for...

**Who was knocking on Kim's door? Who were the people in Rudy's office?**

**And who was this mysterious guy called James?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought about this fanfic and any way I can improve it :D**

**See Yaaaaaaa xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Over 200 views :')**

**You guys rock! So Im sorry for updating like 10 years later, i've been SO busy lately. Ok if I carry on talking it'll be 2013...So without further ado...Here is Chapter two of The Knocks, Notes And Voices :D**

**By the way, NO I do Not own Kickin' It! :D ENjoyyyy**

**Previously –**

_Okaay...I was DEFINATELY imagining...Hopefully. As I folded my gi and put in carefully into my bag, my music suddenly stopped. I heard another knock. Followed by another. Ok I was definitely not imagining it. I ran out the changing room, holding my bag tightly, hoping no one had left the dojo. But I was wrong. They all left. Great (!) I ran to the exit and pushed it, but it didn't open. I put my bag down and kicked the doors, but it wouldn't unbolt. Rudy must've locked it, thinking no one was still here._

"_Now can I have it back? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!" A voice said, begging for something._

"_No just no." Someone replied, with a stern tone._

"_Please!"_

"_No!"_

_I breathed out relief. There were voices coming from Rudy's office, probably belonging to himself and Jack; arguing about Jack's skateboard. But that wouldn't explain why the doors locked. I walked over to the office and opened the door, but to my dismay it was not what I was hoping for...  
_

Chapter Two: Time for the Notes

**KIM'S POV**

Standing there were two unfamiliar people who wore black head to toe. One was holding a brown brief case that was bound to hold a ton; while the other was kneeling on the floor looking up at the other guy. They both looked at me. Utter silence had filled the scary atmosphere. God knows what happened next since I found myself on the floor. But then I realised what was going on. The dude on the floor was pulling my legs. I looked towards him and smacked him across the face. He instantly let go of my legs and rubbed his cheek as I crawled away. But where was I crawling to? The doors were locked, I was still freaked out from the knocks in the girl's changing room and now I had two completely-nut-headed-strangers after me.

"Hah, little missy where do you think you're going?" The one with the brief case said. I ignored him and started banging on the door.

"Pfft, no point of banging darling." He continued. Darling? He better take that back before I kick his sorry ass to China. I continued to bang the doors but it wasn't helping until I caught my eyes on someone familiar...

**JACK'S POV**

So first I get my skateboard taken away, then when I start asking for it back a week later, I realise my 'responsible' sensei had practically RUINED it. Nice right? Urg and now my 'dad' is embarrassing me in the street by yelling at me for not being a son he has always wanted. He should really put a sock in it. I mean COME ON! The man's too embarrassed for me to call him 'Dad' so outside the house I have to call him 'James'. Smooth James...Smooth. I completely blanked out (like I always do) while he was giving me a lecture. It doesn't help me or him. But I realised I was missing something. My karate kit! YES!

"Yeah um James?"

"I'm in the middle of giving you a lecture, don't cut me off you ungrateful prick." He replied, with an unnecessary angry tone. Oh shut the fudge up. I don't need you and you're non-sense in my life, thank you very much.

"But I-I-I left my karate kit in the dojo. I'll meet you in the car in 5 minutes." He gave me a death glare, and his death glares are SUPER SCARY! "I-I-Promise!" I quickly added. He pointed at me and pointed towards the dojo, which meant, "You have 5 minutes to get your freaking ass there and back, you piece of crap." I nodded and went.

Yeah my life isn't what everybody expects it to be. My mother left me last year when she realised my dad was a disgrace. Why couldn't she take me with her? I have no contact with her whatsoever. Nice mother right? I guess I only had my grandfather, but he died a few months ago. I really didn't want to think or talk about my family; they bring me down as well as themselves. I sighed as I set my eyes up on the dojo. But something caught my attention.

A blonde, pretty girl was banging the doors and screaming. Wait. Blonde? Pretty? My Dojo? KIM! Yes, yes I do have a tiny crush on her...there I admitted it. I mean it's hard to resist her and- you know what! Explanation-of-having-a-crush-on-Kim later, I have to save her. I ran to the doors trying to open them, but they were locked. NICE TIMING RUDY! NICE TIMING!

"JACK JACK!" She screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" I screamed.

"PLEASE HURRY! THEIR AFTER ME!" She screamed with tears rolling down her eyes. Who was after her? I looked behind and saw two men wearing black. SHOOT! I told Kim to stand back a little so I could kick the doors, but it didn't unbolt. I tired pushing it with all my energy but it wouldn't move. Time was running out. One of them had grabbed both of Kim's arms and tied them. NO ONE TOUCHES KIM! That really got me angry. I started shouting and screaming at them. Half of them were swearing. But they didn't stop. I banged on the doors making the glass break. Oops...

"JACK!" That sounded like Rudy. RUDY!

"Jack STOP!"

"RUDY!" I screamed, "UNLOCK THE DOORS NOW!" I looked back inside but they were gone... All of them, Kim and the two strangers.

"NICE TIMING RUDY! COME BACK TEN YEARS LATER WHEN KIM MIGHT BE, GOD KNOWS WHERE!" I screamed, trying to hide my tears. It was my entire fault Kim was gone.

"Jack please sit down and calm down! Tell me what happened." I started to tell him the whole Kim incident.

"Ok I'm calling the police right now." He said. I walked over to his office where I saw the two idiots come out from. I began to search for any clues, leading to anything that would help me solve who kidnapped Kim. Behind the desk...Nothing.

Under the desk... Nothing.

Near the TV. Nothing.

Under the couch...Something...

**KIM'S POV**

It was Jack. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he ran towards the dojo.

"JACK JACK!" I screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" He shouted.

"PLEASE HURRY! THEIR AFTER ME!" I screamed with tears rolling down my eyes. What did they want? Jack tried his best to unlock the doors but it wouldn't move. I could feel my heart beat racing as if it was competing in the Olympics; and trust me, it would've got gold. Suddenly, my arms were tied behind my back. What the-

Then I realised. They caught me. Jack was now angrier than ever and had broken the glass. But I didn't know what happened next because the two guys had put a blindfold covering me.

"RUDY!" I heard. Oh so NOW he shows up!?

I was dragged away from the dojo but I didn't know where. How did I know? Well I could feel the summer breeze hit me. Where are they taking me? Who are they? What will they do with me? Tears were rolling down my cheeks like heavy rain. What was happening!?

**JACK'S POV**

I bent down and looked under the green couch and found a crumpled note. Before I could open it or see a tiny glimpse of it, I heard police sirens which was soon followed by:

"JACKSON ANDERSON! WHERE ARE YOU! PROMISING ME SOMETHING AND NOT DOING IT EH? NICE MOVE PRICK! NICE MOVE!"

I rolled my eyes, tucked the note in my back pocket and walked out of Rudy's office. I collected my kit and went towards him.

"I'll deal with you in the car. There are too many policemen here." He said sternly. What was he? Afraid that the police will arrest him for child abuse? Pussy. I nodded and followed but was soon stopped when Rudy called me.

"Jack, wait! The police are asking for any eye-witnesses. You need to tell them what you saw." Before I could answer, James stepped in front of me and replied back to Rudy.

"I'm sorry pipsqueak but no can do. Jackson here needs to go home." Oh he shouldn't have called Rudy a pipsqueak...

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Pipsqueak, you pipsqueak." James replied, smirking. Uh-oh, this is Mundo (**The wrestler that Rudy beat the hell out of in Rowdy Rudy xD) **all over again. Rudy raised his eyebrows and walked up to James.

"You-" BOOM! Rudy got cut off by a HUGE explosion that happened 5 feet away from us. What the flip? I tumbled under the tables of Falafel Phil's and sat there as I saw smoke circle around me. It wasn't a bomb or a gun shot. It was some sort of harmless explosion. I looked around for Rudy who was rocking in the corner, crying into his knees. Yup, his alright. What about James? I looked around, trying to find him but failed. 2 seconds he was right by my side and now it seems like he disappeared into thin air. Gosh, I wish the explosion happened inside his ungrateful thin body of his.

**MILTON'S POV**

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? Jerry, Eddie and I were calmly sitting in Falafel Phi's with Phil talking about how Kim and Jack were so cute together until we heard an explosion! There was smoke circulating the naked air. All I could see was greyness outside. I pressed my face against the window and could just make out the tables. I could see Rudy in the corner crying...Yup his alright...I could see police running and I saw a familiar brunette under the table. JACK! Wait...why isn't he doing anything?

**JERRY'S POV**

YO! That was so not cool yo! Just perfectly chilling in Falafel Phil's but then some next up explosion came from outside. Jheeze people these days. I looked at Eddie who was stuffing his mouth with Falafel balls, Phil was speaking to Tootsie who happened to be an arrogant goat and Milton was up to his usual thinking. Yup, everything's normal. I might as well dance then.

**MILTON'S POV**

I looked closely at Jack who was sitting there casually thinking nothing was going on. GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE NOW! GOD KNOWS WHAT KIND OF CHEMICALS ARE CIRCULATING YOU RIGHT NOW! I banged the window trying to get his or Rudy's attention, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Jack pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his back pocket. WHAT THE HELL! I don't know if he knows but his PULLING A PIECE OF CRUMPLED PAPER out of his pocket in the MIDDLE OF A HAZARDOUS, DEATH SPACE! I turned around and was about to tell the guys what was going on, when I saw Eddie stuffing himself with oily crap, Phil flirting with a blooming goat and Jerry dancing. Seriously guys? Seriously?

**JACK'S POV**

I sat there thinking what the heck just happened. Kim was caught. James decided not to shout at me in the middle of the street for the first time. Now the explosion? What the heck was going on? Suddenly I remember the piece of paper I found under the couch. I could hear knocking but I chose to ignore it. I shakily took out the piece of paper from my pocket and looked at it. It read:

_**J**ust wait and see Jackson. We've got your love of your life in our hands now. No one said we would be nice to her. So I guess, it's cruelty time for little Kimmy._

_1 out of 13_

What. The. Heck.

**Kim's gone where exactly? Where did James go? Who gave the note? Hmmmmm...**

**Pleasee Please Please R&R! Need more reviews for feedback :) So who's seen the Hit The Road promo? That hug between Kick was CUTE! I can't waitt :) **

**Wanna give a shoutout to 'Guest'. James isn't Jack's step-dad, but his dad :) so nearly there, nearly there ;) And yup his a rude stepdad alright. Guyssss PLEASE reviewwww****

**- CowsRule123 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CowsRule123 is BACK for Chapter 3! Lately, I've been looking at other fanfics and the authors have been giving out shout outs. So I guess it's my turn. So here goes ;)**

**-PerformingArtsAreMyPassion: **Lol! Sorry for confusing you, any questions just PM me ;) and thanks for giving my story a go :D

**-Macklie123:** Aw thanks for 'favouriting' me! It means a lot (: High 5 girl, mine + your pennames end in '123' :D

**-I'm a Nerd That Loves Kid Shows**: Firstly, nice penname? LOL! And thank you for reading my story! I hope you love my future chapters :D

**-confusedoutofmymind: **Haha nice penname! It reminds me of Jerry ;)

Guess what? In Canada the new episodes is going to air on September 2nd! Well either that or I read wrong! Haha, and thanks for reading :) Means a lot :)

**-LiveYourPassions: **Lol yeah kinda agree with you on that one, but I don't care, I need some Kick moments ;) And thanks for reading my story :D

-**hgirl (Guest): **Um Here's Chapter 3! :D Hope you enjoy it ;)

**Well that's just a few but there's way more others :) But I think my blabbing is going to put you guys off so I'm just going to get to the **_**main point.**_

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, carrots and pears, pink and purple, I present to you Chapter 3 of The Knocks, Notes and Voices  
**

**Chapter Three: BOOM (and nope not the Dynamite, or is it? xD)  
**

**Previously –**

_I sat there thinking what the heck just happened. Kim was caught. James decided not to shout at me in the middle of the street for the first time. Now the explosion? What the heck was going on? Suddenly I remember the piece of paper I found under the couch. I could hear knocking but I chose to ignore it. I shakily took out the piece of paper from my pocket and looked at it. It read:_

_**J**__ust wait and see Jackson. We've got your love of your life in our hands now. No one said we would be nice to her. So I guess, it's cruelty time for little Kimmy. _

_1 out of 13_

_What. The. Heck. _

**JACK'S POV**

I don't know what happened next cause next thing I knew there was nobody around me. The police seemed to have disappeared with their notes, to figure out what caused the unknown explosion. Rudy had started to cry like a baby and said this situation was worse than 'pulling his mum's man-friend's nose out of a bowling ball.' Literally everyone who wandering about the mall had run away. Guess it's my turn to head home. Wait. I can't. What am I thinking? I can't possibly go! I need Kim back here! I quickly got up from underneath the tables, which was a surprisingly good area for protection, and headed off towards the dojo, until...

"Jack?" I froze and turned around. I breathed out relief because standing behind me were my best friends; a nerd, a 'playaah' and a...well..a.. Jerry.

"GUYS!" I shouted and ran towards them and hugged them.

**MILTON'S POV**

Once I had finished telling Jerry and Eddie what I saw, we saw Jack rising from his space under the tables and walk towards the dojo. I ran out of Falafel Phil's, grabbing Jerry and Eddie and called Jack. He stopped and turned around, facing us. Oh god he looked like a hobo who hadn't a shower in 5 days. His face was covered with black streaks, probably from the explosion. His clothes were ripped from head to toe. How many bacterial substances could be circulating him!? Oh no this isn't good.

"Guys!" He shouted with a big grin. He ran to us and hugged us tightly as if we hadn't seen him ever since kindergarten.

"Um dude, this is getting awkward..." Eddie thankfully said. The minute I get home I will so have 14 showers. No lie.

"Yeah dude! NEVER hug other guys in public!" Jerry yelled. I chuckled at his facial expression.

"I'm sorry! But I have so much to tell you! Come On!" He said, grabbing all of us and leading us to the dojo. Uh-oh...not good...NOT GOOD.

**EDDIE'S POV**

So one minute I'm being dragged by Milton out of Falafel Phil's, next I'm being hugged by a hobo who happened to be Jack (Yikes!) and now I'm in the dojo listening to Jack about Kim and the explosion. Wow a lot can happen when you don't even see it coming. I hope Kim's alright! I love her...as a sister of course. She's all Jacks. I really hope she's alright!

**JERRY'S POV**

Holy Mamasita! Kim's in trouble! Jack told me how these two meatballs KIMnapped her! Is she ok? Oh this is not cool yo, not cool. Wait, is this a prank? You know it might because I saw Jack fidgeting with his back pocket! Woah woah woah, I ain't that dumb. I am so not gonna fall for it. Get ready for the camera Martinez, I thought as I started to fix my hair.

**JACK'S POV**

As I came towards the end of telling the guys the incident with Kim and the explosion, I remembered the note. Should I tell them? Should I not? I mean pfft, yeah it mentions Kim, but it could of been another Kim? Right? No? Pfft. I don't know! You know what, I'll ignore it, I mean why does it say '_1 out of 13?" _I put my hands in my pocket, ready to show them the note. But I refused and kept fidgeting with it.

"Um, Jack? Why do you keep fidgeting with your pocket?" Eddie asked, eyeing my every-move. Shoot.

"Pfft..no- no reason.." They all stared at me suspiciously, 'ANYWAY, what about Kim? What are we gonna do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I- I really don't know." Milton said. All our mouths were wide open. Milton ALWAYS had something. A plan, a backup plan, even a backup, backup plan.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No worries" I said, comforting him.

We all came up with ridiculous ideas which I was not impressed with. The best one was to report it to the police. But I wanted to save Kim. I didn't want any investigations going on. I was lucky Rudy didn't tell them the whole story, and the explosion exploded so I didn't have to tell them what I saw.

'Wait." Said Jerry. "If they were in Rudy's office, there's obviously something they want from there."

"That actually makes sense Jerry. CONGRATULATIONS MY SWAGOO-PARTNER!" Said Milton, raising his hand for a high 5. Really Milton? Swago-Partner? Me and Eddie shook our heads as we headed over to Rudy's office as we heard Jerry giving Milton a lecture about 'not speaking slang.'

**EDDIE'S POV**

As Jack and I entered Rudy's office, my eyes had almost popped out of my eyeballs. God it was MESSY! I've never seen his room so messy before. Whatever these freaks wanted, they wanted it bad.

"Jack, I don't think there's point looking. I mean they could've taken it already." I said, pointing out the room's messy appearance.

"Yeah you're right." He said. "Let's just find anything you know...unusual?" I nodded and began to search.

"Keep searching fools." I could hear a whisper behind me, I turned around but no one was there. Heh...imagination right?

**MILTON'S POV**

"Dude! SO NOT COOL YO! Once again I gotta repeat myself! And Martinez's never repeat themselves! And in ONE day, DUDE! You-" Shouted Jerry. Jheeze, just say the word 'swag' and he goes off like a bombshell.

"Alright, alright! Jheeze!" I said, praying he would shut up already.

"Yeah dude, where did Eddie and Jack go?" He asked.

"In Rudy's office."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what your MAGNIFICENT idea was?"

"Huh?"

"Remember? To look what these two kidnappers wanted?"

"I'm confused!"

I hit my face with my hand and shook my head. Really Jerry? Really!? I was about to explain what was going on until something caught my eye. The doors of the dojo had mysteriously opened and a small piece of paper flew in. Jerry and I watched silently, wondering what was going on. It flew towards me and landed on my shoes. I looked at my confused friend as he knelt down and picked it up.

I looked at Jerry.

Jerry looked at me.

We looked at the paper and opened it.

**JERRY'S POV**

I opened this strange paper that smelt like dog pee and read it. It was way too long so I shoved it towards Milton. I guess he smelt it since that very next second he was reaching for his hand-sanitizer from his pocket and started squirting the chemicals, (SCIENTIFIC WORD! SCORE ONE FOR JERRY!), all over it. What's so bad about dog pee? It's natural! SCIENTIFIC WORD! SCORE TWO FOR JERRY!

Once the nerd had put his pinky bottle away, he took the paper and read it aloud, it said:

_**A**__nd for the young karate folk(s) who has found this: Thinking this is a joke is no laughing matter. You will be severely injured in the next 10 seconds._

_2 out of 13_

I looked at Milton.

Milton looked at me.

We looked at the paper and faked laughed at it.

I mean pfft, oooh something bad would happen in the next 10 seconds...Aah someone help...whatever yo

But just in case...

10

9

8...see nothing is happening

7

6

5..THIS IS SO A PRANK

4

3

2...what was that noise?

1...my imagination right...?

**...BOOM...**

**Okie Dokie Chapter 3 is up ;) 1343 WORDS! :O **

**Y'all enjoy it? Hope so! As much as I love writing this for you guys, I would ****love ****more reviews. You know, to make me feel like you guys are really enjoying it! So tell your friends, family, dog, cat, fish even your carrot! xD**

**Anyway um... not much to say...**

**Oh wait, let me do my questions...*ahem***

**Who is sending these unknown notes? Will it be revealed in the next chapter? Anything found by Eddie & Jack? What was the 'BOOM' at the end?**

**Yuppers, they're the questions. Think about them and pm me or review if you have any ideas :) Oh and I know there isn't that much Kick, but I'm not good with lovey dovey situations, but I'll try my best :D**

**OH OH OH! GUESS WHAT :D **

_**Nothing...**_

**Yurp I'm bored. B.O.R.E.D. Bored.**

**And I need to apologise. In the future, if I take like 20 years to upload the next chappy, it's because I am **_**extremely, yes extremely, **_**busy. But I'll make some time for this... **

**Anyway PLEASE R&R! Thank You People of Fanfic! Longest A/N EVER..!**

**Peace Out Y'all...**

**~ CowsRule123 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I came back :D way earlier than expected :O**

**Good thing or bad? You tell me xD**

**Well the only reason I actually bothered to make another chappy is probably cause' of the amount of views ;) Over 720 :D Hope y'all enjoyed chappy 3, but is there something I'm doing wrong? Please tell me :)**

**Hgirl (Guest) – **Gaaah you're making me smile way too much xD Thank you girl! Aw it's nice to have a big fan :') and i'm super happy you like this story :D Once again, thank you lovely :D :') ;) This one is for ya (: your review hasnt come up on the review page but I got an email from ff telling me what your review was :)

**Oh and a few more thank you's to everyone one who's put this story in their 'story alerts' or 'favourited' it (:**

**Chapter 4: Accuse The Black Dragons?**

_**Previously-**_

_Milton looked at me._

_We looked at the paper and faked laughed at it._

_I mean pfft, oooh something bad would happen in the next 10 seconds...Aah someone help...whatever yo_

_But just in case..._

_10_

_9_

_8...see nothing is happening_

_7_

_6_

_5..THIS IS SO A PRANK_

_4_

_3_

_2...what was that noise?_

_1...my imagination right...?_

_**...BOOM...**_

**JACK'S POV**

Well this is a waste of time. Try searching for something _unusual _in this dump, and you'll find it in your death year. I have a feeling these mysterious guys came back again. The room seems way messier than last time. I was about to tell Eddie that this was wasting time and we should probably go back to the others and tell them, but before a word could escape from my mouth, there was, yet another accident. Really?

**CRASH! **I dragged Eddie's sleeve and ran to the far side of Rudy's office away from the door and ducked. Right after the crashing noise, nothing happened. We remained ducked for a few more minutes until Eddie broke the silence.

"MILTON AND JERRY!" He yelled. Holy macaroni and cheese! Pfft their alright, right? I mean there was no explosion or anything in Rudy's office, so obviously there was no explosion in the dojo? But boy was I wrong.

**EDDIE'S POV**

Once Jack and I rose from our 'protection area' we ran towards the door and opened it. What we saw in front of us may be scarred in our heads forever. The entrance/exit doors were lying on the ground, and its shattered glass were fallen everywhere. The windows had also broke too whilst half the wall was broken down. Dust and grey substances were circulating around the dojo. But what really shocked me the most was what was in the middle of the sparring mats. A huge silver car stood there with red paint splattered everywhere below it.

_Oh hell no._

That was no paint. That was blood. Jerry's blood.

Beside the tyres of the huge transport was the body of my Spanish friend. Jack ran to his side and started to smack his face, wishing he would wake up. I looked around for Milton but there was no sign, but something caught my attention. I could hear knocks coming from the boy's changing room. A pinch of fear had hit me, but I was eager to know what it was. I walked along the corridor and could hear someone talking at the other side of the cubicle.

_Dare yourself to go in there young boy? Not your brightest move, am I right? Kim's gone, are __**you **__next? E-Ei-Ei-Eit_

I'm scared. I'm scared. I said I'm SCARED! I ran back to the others. Jack was still slapping Jerry and Milton was crawling towards them with blood squirting out his legs and arms. Disgusted at my view, I quickly reached for my phone from my pocket and called Seaford Hospital.

**KIM'S POV – Her dream because as soon as the guys who kidnapped her took her, they gave her a potion/poison that made her faint. **

Weaving my way through the trees, ducking under the low hanging branches, I ran. The soles of my trainers printed footprints into the thick blanket of snow. Where was I? How long have I been running for? It seems like days. I panted heavily, stumbling over crushed branches lying around. How did I even end up here? Last thing I remembered was running back home with tears running down my cheeks after Jack broke our friendship.

_Flashback_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Jack yelled in the corridor as I shut my locker, while Milton and Eddie were standing next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking what was going on with my best friend.

"You told Donna and Heather all those embarrassing secrets about me when I strictly told you not to tell a soul!"

"Once again, excuse me?" I could NOT believe he actually thought I would do that.

"Admit it Crawford!" He said bitterly.

"Ok number one, I will never admit something I DIDNT'T DO! And number two, how dare you accuse me of something like that! How can you not trust me? I thought we are best friends! I guess not since you believe those two animals who cheat on God knows how many freaking dumbass's!" I shouted.

"We _were _best friends. You're unbelievable. They happened to show me a tape full of 100% proof." At that moment Milton stepped in.

"Ok Jack, there has to be a logical explanation. Those two clueless girls could have been eavesdropping and made a tape which looked-'

"Shut it Krupnick." Jack said sourly, cutting off him. "I can't believe you Kim. First sharing my deadliest secret with Donna who you know I have a crush on! Then lying about it. That's low Kim, even for you. Don't think about apologising."

"APOLOGISE FOR WHAT!? YOU FREAKING JERK! YOU KNOW WHAT, GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I GUESS YOUR TRUST FOR ME WAS 100% NOTHING!" I yelled.

"Dude, Kim unbelievable? More like YOU! We all know that Kim wouldn't do anything like that! What's wrong you?" Eddie said, backing me up.

I felt a big lump in my throat. I was _crying! _That instant I ran out of the school with tears racing down my face. Milton and Eddie were calling me but I refused. Next thing I knew I was tackled onto the ground and was hit hard on the head.

_Flashback over_

I clenched my hands, remembering what that jerk, _my crush, _had done. Yeah I was jealous he was falling for Donna. But no I would never do that to him. Although he probably hates my guts and is over the moon that I'm gone, I still love him with all my heart. _Although I should hate him, I don't. Not at all._ Anyway, right now I should just focus on going home...

(A/N – remember guys, that was Kim's Dream, that never happened in real life)

JACK'S POV

So right now, Jerry and Milton are lying on their hospital beds and Eddie and I are in the waiting room, waiting for their results. I called Rudy and he was on his way. Man, first Kim, then James now Jerry and Milton. I don't know if I'm losing Eddie too because he seems like his seen a ghost.

"Uh dude? You alright?" I asked.

"Uh-huh" He said, avoiding my eyes.

"Jerry and Milton will be alright, don't worry." I said smiling. No reply.

"Friends or family of Jerry Martinez and Milton Krupnick?" A nurse asked, looking around the waiting room.

"That's us!' I said, raising my hand as Eddie and I walked over to her.

"Well, Milton is doing excellent. He'll be ready to go tomorrow morning, but he will be stuck with crutches for 3 weeks as his legs were severely injured. However Jerry isn't doing well. Unfortunately, his skull his broken, one of his rib bones are broken and so are his legs and arms. Right now he is in good hands, but we're going to have to keep him for a long period of time." She said. I smiled with relief as I heard Milton's news, but it was soon turned into a frown when she mentioned Jerry's condition. Whoever is doing this really needs to stop. I nodded as she left and sat back in my chair. What's going on?

RUDY'S POV

So first Kim disappears and now Jerry and Milton are in hospital, all in the same day. What's going on!? I quickly ran up the steps of the hospital and ran to Eddie and Jack who were sitting in the waiting area. Once they told me about the boy's condition, I was relieved for Milton but disappointed with Jerry. AND THAT FACT THAT MY DOJO IS DESTROYED MAKES THIS SITUATION A WHOLE LOT WORSE! Who could be doing this to us? None of this is happening 'as a coincidence'! Someone is doing this. Could it be the Black Dragons? I mean Ty would do anything to humiliate me and my students, but try to kill them?

At that moment I saw Ty and Frank pass me. What the-?

I walked over to them, telling Jack and Eddie I would be right back.

"Ty?"

"Rudy?" He answered.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"I asked you first!" We both said again.

"No I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jack yelled, coming towards us with Eddie. "What's going on?"

"Well Frank and I are here because my poor niece Julie's leg is broken!"

"What? We're here because Milton and Jerry were in the middle of a car crash!"

"Hey that's not all you know!" Ty said. "One of our students has gone missing. Last seen in the corner shop and BAM she's gone."

"Kim's gone missing too" Eddie said.

"Ok no offence but I thought you guys were up to this." Frank said.

"Thanks dude thanks..." I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, we need to know what is going on!" Ty pointed out.

"Okay for the second time in my life, I actually agree with you!" Rudy said.

"When was the first?"

"Oh that time when we accepted Julie's and Milton's relationship."

"Uh Jack. Can I speak to you for a second?" Frank asked. Woah. Jack and Frank? Together alone? Someone call the cops before Frank lands his ass in intensive care!

"Uh sure? Eddie come with me before I punch him straight in the nose." Jack answered as they walked away, leaving me and Ty. Great (!)

**EDDIE'S POV**

As Jack escorted Frank and I to a corner, Frank held out a piece of paper to Jack.

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

"Read it Einstein." Jack and I rolled our eyes and looked at the paper. Flip. It was another threat. Not a voice threat, but a note threat.

_Run, run, run you can't catch us, we're the FTD! Time for you lot to face the consequences. Time is going and if you don't find us soon, you're close ones will reach their death. Yes little Kimmy and Sandy will be dead. Meet us in –_

The note ended because the other part was ripped. Nice timing little Notey, NICE TIMING.

**TADAAA! Chapter 4 is finito! I'm a bit bummed that I didn't get many reviews for Chapter 3, I got a few but they didn't appear :S they got sent to my e-mail...anyway please review *innocent***

**Gaah I was supposed to be revising but ended up doing this xD wish me luck with my exams people, I'll let y'all know when the exacts dates are, but right now I'm stressed cause I got over 10 subjects to do. And revising all of them is hard :'(**

**Anyhoo...likey? Hatey? Lovey? Boring? Choose :)**

**Who are the FTD'S? Why are they targeting Bobby Wasabi's Warriors and the Black Dragons? What was written on the other half of the note? Will Jack and Eddie tell each other about their voice and note threats? Oooo Kim's in love, but will she ever reveal her feelings to her brunette? Is it me or are these a LOT of questions? LOL**

**Anyway, those are the questions for this chapter. Stay tuned and review to find out what happens next. Why do I love leaving y'all on cliffy's? *confused* **

**Honestly, I should have started writing this AGES ago, I guess laziness does strike at the wrong times... Thank Ya for reading and please R&R! Means a lot ;)**

**~CowsRule123**

**P.S. who's got any tips for making a song? I've made it, I got the lyrics and tune, and the piano notes...Just the other instruments are annoying me -_-. How do song writers cope with this? LOL I've made so many songs with my beloved piano, but when it comes to other instruments I melt like an ice cream in the Sahara Desert. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy freaking Christmas nuts I absolutely love you guys :D I got some BIG grin in my face after reading your reviews and right now I look like a total idiot xD **

**Youwillneverknow (Guest) – **Heey you're familiar to me from Kick wiki ;) Heey its Nina :D And lol thanks for reading :D means a lot :') make an account so we can pm each other :D

**crystalsoda1- **Well sorry you don't like Jack in this story, but thank you for being honest and if you want me to change Jack around, just pm me :) thanks once again

**WritingisAwesome101 – **Thanks girly :) and who's behind this? Hmm.. :P Gonna have to wait and see won't ya? xD and I can't wait for yours to come out, tell me when it is ;)

**Hgirl (Guest) – **I do not know what to say :') apart from: thanks a million :) make an account then we can pm each other (: and yeepp Imma try to update a lot but I'm about to start my exams so a lot of revising would probably take most of my time D': ah well :P And thank you for the reviews :D and psshh what's wrong with fanfic, you were totally NOT commenting a lot ;) :P You're by far my best supporter aw so cute :') So if there are people out there reading this and enjoy my story and aren't reviewing, she's keeping this story updated :D so thank her ;) love you girl 3

And You're reviews are coming in slowly :)

**Jackim – **Lurv your penname ;) Kick all the way :D And thank you for reading my story, it means a lot :D

**Emily (Guest)- **Thanks girly :) really means a lot to me and I hope you read my future stories (if I make more) ;)

**Thanks once again to every single person there who read, reviewed, followed or favourite The Knocks, Notes and Voices :D By the way, everyone who has reviewed as a Guest, your reviews aren't showing D:! **

**Okay this is NOT, I repeat NOT, chapter 5. It's a sneak peak :) Hope you guys enjoy the slight glimpse of the upcoming chapter and give me your thoughts :D I'll defo (hopefully) upload the chappy tomorrow ;) **

**Sneak peak of Chapter 5:**

_**Previously-**_

_As Jack escorted Frank and I to a corner, Frank held out a piece of paper to Jack._

"_What is it?" Jack questioned._

"_Read it Einstein." Jack and I rolled our eyes and looked at the paper. Flip. It was another threat. Not a voice threat, but a note threat._

_Run, run, run you can't catch us, we're the FTD! Time for you lot to face the consequences. Time is going and if you don't find us soon, you're close ones will reach their death. Yes little Kimmy and Sandy will be dead. Meet us in –_

_The note ended because the other part was ripped. Nice timing little Notey, NICE TIMING._

**JACK'S POV**

"Um Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Considering the fact this note is, you know, quite important, what did you do with the other half?"

"Oh funny story!" He said, already laughing.

"You wanna spill it?" Eddie asked.

"Oh sure!" Wow...Just wow. "So I entered Captain Corndog and I sat down at a table. A weird yellow envelope landed next to me and I opened it. Then the guy who dressed up as Captain Corndog walked past me and started singing the theme song to Captain Corndog and slipped on a BANANA PEEL! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He said, laughing like hell. His face had instantly turned red from the deep laughter.

I looked at Eddie who returned a confused face.

"I'm sorry but what has that got to do with THIS?" I said, yelling the last word and snatching the note from him.

"Oh yeah, I found that in the envelope."

"Which brings me right back to **my first **question...what did you do with the other half?"

* * *

"Milton. What happened in there?" Rudy asked stupidly. Really Rudy? The first thing you ask a patient after they've been in an accident is "_hey dude, how are you?" _not flipping reminding them what happened. Eddie and I shot him a death glare.

"What he means is...Um...How are you Milton? You look...uh...mm...great?" Eddie thankfully said. Milton smiled.

"I'm alright now, how about Jerry? Where is he? Is he ok? This is my entire fault! I knew he was a bit slow in the head and-"

"Milton! Calm down! None of this is your fault! We need to know what happened in there, but right now just have a rest. You need it." I said, cutting him off.

"Ok let me tell you what happened." He offered.

"No! You don't have to."

"Who said I had to? I want to." I looked at Rudy and Eddie who nodded. I looked at Milton and nodded.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

"JACKSON ANDERSON!" Someone shouted from the entrance to the waiting room. We all turned around and saw that James dude who wanted Jack earlier. I looked at Jack who looked quite worried.

"Two little friends in hospital now? Shame on them. What happened to them? Car crash?" He said, bitterly. Wait how did he know?

"How do you know?" Jack asked, thinking the same thing as me.

"I ask the questions around here prick, now come on out of this dump." He snarled. Wow I do NOT want to mess with him.

"No." Jack said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no. My friends need me so I'll be here for them."

"My friends need me so I'll be here for them." He said imitating Jack in a girly way, "hah my ass, now come let's go."

"NO! I'm fed up of you and your crap! No wonder mum left you!" Jack growled.

"Don't bring Claire into this..." Ok I'm guessing James is Jack's dad. WOAH. Not nice. Everything happened so fast cause next thing I knew, James was literally on top of Jack while Rudy and Ty were trying to pull him up.

* * *

"E-E-Eddie?" Jack stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I looked at the brunette and he lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.

"That! Did you hear that? LOOK! LOOK UP THERE!" He shouted pointing up at where he was staring.

* * *

"GUYS!" Someone familiar shouted. All our eyes landed on a skinny, red-headed boy who was trying to run with crutches but failed and fell on the floor. It was Milton. What the flip was he doing?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR SKINNY BACKSIDE TO- " I roared helping him up but he cut me off.

"SHUT IT EDDIE! THEIR IN THERE! THE MURDERERS! THEIR IN THERE!"

* * *

**Well, well, well there we go...sneak peak of chapter 5 :) I just copied&pasted parts of it and put them here :D **

**And nah there's no questions for this chapter :) **

**There's gonna be a bit of a bad news on this chapter from me, but I'll tell y'all tomorrow cause' I really don't want to put you off :) So I guess this author's note has come to an end... **

**See Yaa on the next chappy ( hopefully tomorrow) - CowsRule123 out**


	6. Real Chapter 5

**Well like I say yesterday, I was gonna upload Chapter 5 today and here it is :)**

**WritingIsAwesome (Guest) - LOL How evil d'you think I am? xD of course I won't let Kimmy die ;) You're just gonna have to wait till Chapter 6 to see what happens to her :D**

**Hgirl (Guest) - Oh aw sad times but do try to make one ;) and du-uh of course I'll do a shoutout to the birthday girl :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZAYN TIME :D and yeaah please bring me some lovely dovely cake! I need some cake into my cake-less body! Lol jk. Have a great time at her partaay! Whoo Hoo! *insert presents* LOL you're welcome and see ya later ;D ByeeByee**

******Chapter 5: I will fight for her, no matter what, even if you pull me back into that freakishly ugly car**

_**Previously-**_

_As Jack escorted Frank and I to a corner, Frank held out a piece of paper to Jack._

"_What is it?" Jack questioned._

"_Read it Einstein." Jack and I rolled our eyes and looked at the paper. Flip. It was another threat. Not a voice threat, but a note threat._

_Run, run, run you can't catch us, we're the FTD! Time for you lot to face the consequences. Time is going and if you don't find us soon, you're close ones will reach their death. Yes little Kimmy and Sandy will be dead. Meet us in –_

_The note ended because the other part was ripped. Nice timing little Notey, NICE TIMING._

**JACK'S POV**

"Um Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Considering the fact this note is, you know, quite important, what did you do with the other half?"

"Oh funny story!" He said, already laughing.

"You wanna spill it?" Eddie asked.

"Oh sure!" Wow...Just wow. "So I entered Captain Corndog and I sat down at a table. A weird yellow envelope landed next to me and I opened it. Then the guy who dressed up as Captain Corndog walked past me and started singing the theme song to Captain Corndog and slipped on a BANANA PEEL! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He said, laughing like hell. His face had instantly turned red from the deep laughter.

I looked at Eddie who returned a confused face.

"I'm sorry but what has that got to do with THIS?" I said, yelling the last word and snatching the note from him.

"Oh yeah, I found that in the envelope."

"Which brings me right back to **my first **question...what did you do with the other half?"

"Nothing."

"Oooh I get it...This note has another half. But it's invisible and NO ONE can see it? Isn't that right Frank?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

"Woah you're right you know! I mean I didn't see the other half when I opened the envelope! So obviously it's INVISIBLE!" He said, smirking. No wonder this dude is in 9th grade.

"Wait. You mean when you opened the envelope it wasn't in there?"

"Nope." Great (!)

At that moment Rudy and Ty were calling us. Apparently Milton had woken up and so did Julie. Eddie had asked if we could visit them and the Nurse had nodded. We ran to Milton's room **3112 **and opened the door. Lying there on the hospital bed was a weak, skinny familiar boy who had looked like he lost all his happiness. He was pale and had a bandage wrapped around his right leg, left arm and head. Rudy, Milton and I walked towards him as he stared at us with despair.

"Milton. What happened in there?" Rudy asked stupidly. Really Rudy? The first thing you ask a patient after they've been in an accident is "_hey dude, how are you?" _not flipping reminding them what happened. Eddie and I shot him a death glare.

"What he means is...Um...How are you Milton? You look...uh...mm...great?" Eddie thankfully said. Milton smiled.

"I'm alright now, how about Jerry? Where is he? Is he ok? This is my entire fault! I knew he was a bit slow in the head and-"

"Milton! Calm down! None of this is your fault! We need to know what happened in there, but right now just have a rest. You need it." I said, cutting him off.

"Ok let me tell you what happened." He offered.

"No! You don't have to."

"Who said I had to? I want to." I looked at Rudy and Eddie who nodded. I looked at Milton and nodded.

**MILTON'S POV**

"Ok well...when you two left to find things in Rudy's office, Jerry was giving me a lecture about not 'stealing-his-swagness.' And well the doors opened, and a paper flew in and landed near my feet. Then Jerry-"

"What did the paper say Milton?" Jack asked. I froze. Should I tell them? I mean yeah it was freaky but I don't think it's necessary to tell them. It is better to tell them. But what if I'm wrong? For Jerry's sake I have too.

"I-I can't remember." Really Milton? Why did I say that? It slipped out of my mouth!

"Anyway...9 seconds later I heard a car's horn and I realised the wall was going to be crashed. I told Jerry to run into the far the corner but you know him, doesn't seem to understand things fast. So he stood there while I ran to the corner, but I didn't realise. Then precisely a second later a car shot out of the wall. I was banged into the wall and I cried in pain but realised that Jerry wasn't with me..." I answered with guilt and despair taking over my head.

**JACK'S POV**

I could see Milton struggling to tell us what had happened. Poor boy, blaming himself. It's not his fault. I wondered what was in that note Milton and Jerry found. I mean it can't be similar to the one I found under the couch, or the one Frank found...right? Hopefully not.

"MY BABY!" We all turned towards the door and saw Milton's family standing there and his mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Rudy signalled Eddie and I to leave them with some family time.

"How's Julie's little boyfriend?" Frank asked, coming towards us with Ty.

"His alright. What about Julie?" Rudy answered.

"Good, good." Ty said.

Awkward silence...

More awkward silence...

"JACKSON ANDERSON!" We all jumped after hearing a loud bellow. Oh brother...

**JAMES'S POV**

So right after the big explosion I ran behind Falafel Phil's leaving my 'son' wherever he was. I ran out of the mall and tried to look for Jack. Karate hasn't helped him in any sort of way. It hasn't helped him with his 'cowardness' at all! Urg! Why did I fall in love with Claire? Then have a child with her. When she left me and left 'our son' **with **me, I was heartbroken. Urg. I guess I did want a family, but now it's too late. And I really don't care anymore. Jackson is **no **son of mine and he never will be. The amount of hatred I have for him is unbelievable! Good thing I know Derek. With his cunning-

You know what, right now I need to find Jackson otherwise he'll know something is up. Curse him and his suspiciousness. He got that from his useless mother. Where the hell is the car? I was standing in the car park where my car was _**supposed **_to be, but it looks like some idiot took it.

Great (!) At that second I received a text from an unknown sender. It read:

Your son's at the hospital because two of his friends have been hit in a car crash. I suggest you go and collect him now.

~ You-know-who

No I do not know who. Oh whatever, I was grateful my son was dealing with bad things. Now he'll know what he is to me. _A bad thing. _

**EDDIE'S POV**

"JACKSON ANDERSON!" Someone shouted from the entrance to the waiting room. We all turned around and saw that James dude who wanted Jack earlier. I looked at Jack who looked quite worried.

"Two little friends in hospital now? Shame on them. What happened to them? Car crash?" He said, bitterly. Wait how did he know?

"How do you know?" Jack asked, thinking the same thing as me.

"I ask the questions around here prick, now come on out of this dump." He snarled. Wow I do NOT want to mess with him.

"No." Jack said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no. My friends need me so I'll be here for them."

"My friends need me so I'll be here for them." He said imitating Jack in a girly way, "hah my ass, now come let's go."

"NO! I'm fed up of you and your crap! No wonder mum left you!" Jack growled.

"Don't bring Claire into this..." Ok I'm guessing James is Jack's dad. WOAH. Not nice. Everything happened so fast James was literally on top of Jack while Rudy and Ty were trying to pull him up.

**JACK'S POV**

STUPID DOG! He was lucky that Rudy and Ty got him off me otherwise I would've given him a black eye. Right now Eddie and Frank were holding me back as police officers were taking James away. Dog. Coming here imitating me and making fun of me while I'm doing a good cause: looking after my friends. How did he even **know? **Wait. He didn't do it right? He wasn't the one that crashed the car into the dojo right? I mean yeah he was evil and would do something like that, but that car wasn't even his. However it did look a lot like his. But the registration code wasn't the same! What am I talking about? I didn't even see the code. I was too busy slapping Jerry's face! For flips sake I'm so confused! And I mean JERRY confused!

**EDDIE'S POV**

As I sat Jack back down in his seat to calm down, I focused all my attention on the note that Frank showed us. I mean, the other half has to show up right? Somehow? I needed to go to Captain Corndogs and look for it. It could be there in another envelope. Jheeze why do these freaky people need to make things to difficult?

"E-E-Eddie?" Jack stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I looked at the brunette and he lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.

"That! Did you hear that? LOOK! LOOK UP THERE!" He shouted pointing up at where he was staring. I looked up and saw a plain, blank ceiling.

"Dude...I don't see anything!" He remained silent. I looked at him confused. Right now he was staring up and not blinking. It looked like he was reading something that was written on the ceiling. At that instance I heard knocking from the wall behind me. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I turned around, eyeing the wall suspiciously as the knocks continued. Suddenly I could see red marks appearing on the blank wall. It looked like someone was writing something with red paint. I waited until every letter was finished before reading it.

_One friend missing, two in hospital, give it up already! Quit the dojo and forget you ever met Jack Anderson. Leave him to die alone. Once you have done this, you're life will remain normal. _

_12_

Have I mentioned these people have ISSUES!?

"GUYS!" Someone familiar shouted. All our eyes landed on a skinny, red-headed boy who was trying to run with crutches but failed and fell on the floor. It was Milton. What the flip was he doing?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR SKINNY BACKSIDE TO- " I roared helping him up but he cut me off.

"SHUT IT EDDIE! THEIR IN THERE! THE MURDERERS! THEIR IN THERE!

"Ok Milton, you're probably dreaming because I am positive there is no one in there." Rudy said, trying to calm him down.

"Nop his right. We're in there. The murderers." Someone said behind us. And boy was he right. It was a guy wearing black head to toe and was soon joined by 3 more. Wow. This made it a hell of a lot easier.

"RUN!" Frank shouted, dodging every one of us but was soon tripped by Jack.

"You and Eddie take Milton to Rudy's car. Ty, Rudy and I will handle it from here." I followed his instructions and went.

**JACK'S POV**

As soon as Frank and Eddie left with Milton, I turned around ready for this battle. And what I saw was something that was sure to be scarred. The two enemies who were sworn to hate each other for life were standing the middle of 4 covered ninjas hugging and crying. Really guys? REALLY? I instantly became into a fighting mode.

I shoved one into another and the both fell but were soon to be on their feet again. The other ran towards me but I went on my feet and tripped them. Ty and Rudy were soon dealing with the other two I shoved earlier. Before I knew it I was 'karate-kicking' 5 guys at the same time. I kicked, punched, slapped, dodged...yeah pretty much it, until all of them were on the ground.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rudy screamed, pointing at an army of ninjas who not only were wearing black, but also had guns. SERIOUSLY? GUNS IN A HOSPITAL?

"OK ENOUGH FIGHTING! I'M PRETTY SURE WE'LL BE THE ONES ENDING UP IN HOSPITAL!" Ty shouted. What? I wanted to fight! I needed to! For Kim's sake! She was still in their hands and I will get her back. I was lost in thought while Ty and Rudy dragged me back. Before I knew it, I was in the car joined by Eddie, Frank, Ty, Rudy and a broken Milton.

**KIM'S POV (DREAM) **

All of a sudden I wasn't in the snow anymore, I was in a forest. Couldn't have got any worse right? I heard voices and fled behind a tree.

"Jack, it's over. Their gone and so is Kim."

"NO! NO IT ISN'T! SHUT UP RUDY!"

"Yeah it pretty much is over Jack. I'm sorry man."

"What? You're all losing faith now? What happened to the Wasabi code? Guess it doesn't matter to you anymore!"

"Who cares about Kim! You've got your friends, a wonderful sensei and me!" A girl said. Why that little scumbag. No one takes _my _Jack. And yes, in case I haven't said it before, I have got a major crush on that brunette. His everything a girl would want. Loyal, honest, cute, someone you can trust your life with...I can go on but I needed to focus on what was going on.

"SANDY! YOUR THE LAST PERSON I WOULD EVER WANT TO BE WITH!" Jack screamed as I smirked.

"Urg fine. Doesn't matter anyway, I got Frank." EW GROSS! FRANK? Yuck. That's like getting married to a corn chip dunked into a toilet!

"But Jack's right guys." She continued. "I overheard their little plan. They said after they were going to kill y'all, which they clearly failed, they were going to go to China. So let's go and get your girl!" Say what now? What the fudge was going on? Seriously? I was planning on listening but instead I got hit on the head real hard and heard a soft voice saying 'Get up. Get up. I said get up!"

**Ok sad news time -**

**Schools starting in a week so I'm gonna upload a new chapter every 2 weeks. And yes that's how cruel my school is. Homework after exam after homework after exam. Mamacita when will this end? I just hope that Hit the Road Jack comes out on Sunday and someone uploads it onto YouTube. If someone is capable of it, PLEASE do it! You'll be loved by not only me, but thousands of people! Lol. **

**Okaaaaayyy *changing subject* Oh yeah, I forgot the questions, drumroll please...**

**No? No? Okaay...**

**Why are the murderers in the hospital? What did Jack see and hear? Does James really know who is behind all this? What's up with Kim's dream? Telling us anything? Blaah I really do not know where I'm going with this story. Since I'm doing it from the top of my head, it's pretty damn good :P**

**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you :P a few weeks ago I entered a writing competition, but let's just say I didn't win :( Boo hoo, ah well whatever. But they did send me an e-mail back saying my work will get published onto the website :D Whoo hoo! At least I achieved something eh? :P**

**Anyhoo...**

**For now, CowsRule123 out :)**


End file.
